Not As It Seems
by Chrissiemusa
Summary: When a battered and bruised JJ shows up on Emily's doorstep one afternoon she never expected what events would follow. How will the team handle profiling one of their own while trying to save their agent?
1. Alarm Clocks and Doorbells

**AN: Just some quick info. This story follows one year after the events of 'Don't Let Me Go' and 'Date with the Devil' you don't have to read those first to read this fic though if you get stuck reading 'Date with the Devil' will give you all the answers :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT in any way, shape or form own Criminal Minds or the characters though Carina is mine.**

**Please review and let me know your thoughts, like it, hate it, let me know.**

**Chapter 1 – Alarm Clocks and Door Bells**

Carina pulled into the BAU Headquarters and took a moment before she exited the car. It was hard to believe that the last time she had been inside this building was when Garcia had helped her though her traumatic experience. One year later she was moving on with her life. Walking toward the main doors she smiled at a security guard before she entered the elevators. It was dark outside, the moon and stars gleaming against the darkness of the night. Similar to the way that the elevators beeping broke the silence inside the small confined space. When it finally reached the right floor Carina stepped out to see the team all enjoying a drink or two at their desks. Good thing Emily called her to be her designated driver.

"Carina!" Garcia smiled running toward the defenceless girl and gripping her to her body in a huge hug. "Hey Garcia," Carina replied before Garcia loosened the grip.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you for ages, the red lounge and my den are getting awfully lonely."

"I know but I've been busy," Carina smiled looking over to Em as she said bye to the team for the night and took her jacket from her chair.

JJ sat at her desk upstairs and watched the events unfolding downstairs while she listened to the caller on her phone. "Ma'am I'm sorry but if she doesn't want to ring you back then there is nothing I can do. I can't force her." JJ explained before she was cut off again. "Look I'll take another message." JJ replied before scribbling something down. "If you don't get a call then your next best thing would be to visit her. If it's that important then go and see her in person." JJ hung up the phone before she took the sticky note from the others gathered on her desk and rushed toward the stairs as Emily waved to the team again.

"Em wait!" JJ called walking down the stairs and doing a semi-jog to the dark haired agent. "Here," JJ began. Emily took the note and looked at the name before she handed it back to JJ. "I don't want it."

"Em you have to talk to her, she says it's important."

"I don't care JJ," Emily replied before she turned. "Let's go Carina." Carina nodded with a smile to JJ to say goodbye before they both entered the elevator. The silence filled the space and it felt like there was a weight on her chest from its pressure. "What was that about?" Carina asked earning a look from Emily. "It's nothing you need to worry about."

"Are you sure, it was Elizabeth again wasn't it?"

"Look its nothing you need to worry about," Emily replied before she crossed her arms in front of her. "Just drop it."

"Okay," Carina sighed as they walked through the main reception area before they entered the car park. Carina took her place behind the driver's seat as Emily took hers in the passenger side. The drive home was in silence, none of the comfortable banter about the day's activities, about Carina's music or Emily's work, just pure silence.

Twenty minutes later Carina pulled into the driveway and turned off the ignition. "Carina," Emily began still sitting next to her. Carina turned to face her. "I'm sorry; I just shut out that part of my life a long time ago."

"It's okay," Carina replied with a smile before she exited the car and walked to the front door Emily close behind. Opening the door Carina let Emily through first before she closed and locked the door behind her. "Well, I'm going to get some sleep," Carina began. "I've got another meeting early in the morning with my group."

"Sure," Emily smiled. She thought that it was good for Carina to be doing what she was. The group she was talking about was a trauma recovery group. Since she had managed to help herself out of her own problems she thought that others might need a helping hand. Sure she was no perfectionist, she didn't know any tricks like psychiatrists, didn't know how emotion worked for others but she believed that being there to listen was at least better than saying 'how do you feel about that' to mask the actual problem. "I'll see you in the morning."

The next morning the sun's rays shone through the houses windows, gleaming against the polished floors and bouncing off the walls. Carina took a bite of her toast and a quick sip of her coffee as she pulled her suit jacket onto her shoulders roughly and hobbled over to the coffee table in the lounge. Finding her shoes near the door she took them in one hand, her toast in her mouth and cop of coffee int he other. Finally putting down the coffee after another swig she took another bite of the toast and held it in her mouth before she pulled on her left shoe. Repeating the process with the second. Finishing the toast and sipping the last of the coffee she heard a voice behind her that made her jump slightly. "Morning," Emily greeted groggily, her mouth opening for a yawn before she reached the bottom of the stairs in her pyjamas. "Morning," Carina replied before she ran to the kitchen to take her briefcase from the table and her car keys. "What time is it?" Emily asked.

"It's 10:00am"

"10am!" Emily gasped. "Man looks like that vodka helped me to sleep."

"I bet it did," Carina joked before she started walking to the door. The doorbell suddenly rang making Carina stop in her tracks for a moment. Emily wiped her right eye with her hand as she walked over to the kitchen and began pouring herself a cup of coffee. Carina turned to the door then walked and looked through its viewer. She saw someone but didn't know who she was. Opening the door she was met by a harsh stare. "Morning," Carina began, one eye brow lifting slightly at the stranger. "Who are you?"

"My name is Carina," Carina replied holding her hand out. The gesture was not returned. Pretending to stretch her fingers she returned her hand to her side. "I am here to see Emily Prentiss."

"Sure," Carina replied turning to face the hallway. "Emily, someone is here to see you!" she called. A faint, send them in, was heard before Carina stepped out of the way allowing the woman to pass. "I'll see you tonight Em," Carina called again before she smiled to the stranger and got as quickly as she could out of the door, closing it behind her.

Emily took a sip of the much needed coffee and took two panadol with the mixture. "I see you still haven't changed." Emily stopped herself from choking on her coffee and forced her throat to swallow the hot liquid before she turned and put the cup down on the table. "Mother?"

AN: So what do you think her mother wants? And why did she show up all of a sudden?


	2. Say it out Loud

**Chapter 2 – Say It Out Loud**

"Mother what are you doing here?"

"Didn't I give you enough notice in the form of a hundred phone messages and emails?" Emily was silent, her mother was her usual arrogant self. "Why didn't you answer?"

"Why do you think?" Emily asked resting her right hand on the kitchen table.

"There is no need to get angry Emily."

"Why are you here?" Emily asked again.

"Who is Carina?"

"You still haven't answered my question."

"You still haven't answered mine," Elizabeth replied tilting her head to the side. It was a standstill, like a western film only this time they both had their guns drawn. "Why didn't you answer?" She repeated.

"Because there is no point," Emily sighed. "We always end up like this, turning every conversation into an interrogation."

"Who is Carina?"

"Stop asking questions!" Emily yelled before she walked toward the lounge and took a seat. Elizabeth taking her own seat across from her pouting Prentiss. "Emily I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Emily asked crossing her arms in front of her. Sure she loved her mother, but it was never the emotional bond that tied people together, it was the biological one. She had always agreed with the phrase 'you can choose your friends but you can't choose your family' if she had a choice about family over friends this wouldn't have been the mother she would have chosen. But, because she could not change the past she had to accept the fact that this was her mother.

"About forgiveness for all the times you left me alone or told me to shut up and stop complaining. All the times that you told me to grow a backbone and get over myself because mommy was busy mommy was busy." Emily yelled before she stood to her feet and looked down to her mother." She paused. "Is it about money or politics because you always put those before me, I'm sure you'll have no problems with them now!" Emily screamed before she began to pace, her mother watching every move she made. "Or is it that you want to apologise for being the worst mother any child could have?"

"Emily I...I'm sorry," Elizabeth replied softly making Emily stop her rant, her pacing and even her breathing. She turned to face her mother before she sat down on the couch, her face numb. "What?"

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth answered. "That's why I am here. I wanted to apologise." Emily blinked and took in a breath through her lips, her mother was apologising but she never ever did that. "Mum what's going on?"

"Who is Carina?"

"Again with Carina!" Emily yelled again. "Mum something's going on I can tell."

"I just...I wanted to apologise for everything that you said and more. I know that I put you through alot as a child, I wasn't there when you needed me and now we haven't grown together but we've grown apart and I don't want that for us anymore." She paused, swallowing her saliva. "I know that I was never a good mother to you and...and I should have..." she stopped as Emily's eyes widened and looked into her eyes.

"Should have what Mother?"

"I should have come and seen you sooner. I suppose this apology is years too late but that doesn't matter now. So who is Carina?"

"Who is Carina?" Emily almost yelled. "You are asking me who Carina is right now?"

"Yes I am Emily."

"But why do you care anyway! Do you know how long I have waited to hear you apologise? Do you know how long I have pondered over what you said and the things that happened when I was a kid? And then, when you finally say what I've been wanting you to say for years you change the subject? What is wrong with you?"

"I have made my peace," Elizabeth replied, standing to her feet and making her way to the door. "If you want me to go then I'll go and you'll never have to see me again." Emily thought about it for a moment. Could she really afford to lose the only family member that she had? Could she afford to lose her mother when she had finally apologised for all the years of abandonment she inflicted upon her. All the silent dinner parties, the dresses she was forced to wear, the friends she had to give up on.

"Carina," Emily began. "Was a victim of a serial killer, I was working on a case in Seattle and she was the final victim. Her parents died, there was no one else, I am her guardian. She's eighteen now and she's free to leave when she needs to."

"You adopted her?"

"Yes," Emily replied. "She was broken, had no confidence, and lost all her faith in mankind and in herself. I helped her through it with the rest of the BAU. She's a lot better now."

"Where was she off too in such a hurry?"

"Carina helps out at team meetings for those who suffered trauma. She talks about her experience to help others inside the groups open up about theirs. It works really well but she is only a volunteer. I don't know what she will do job wise."

"I could offer her an internship-"

"No," Emily replied shaking her head. "I hate politics and no daughter of mine is going to study them." Elizabeth smiled and chuckled slightly for a moment.

"You just called her your daughter." Emily laughed showing her teeth before she looked her mother in the eye. "I guess I did."

Carina had been in this position many times before. A group of people, all who had suffered a trauma and all of whom were here to try and fix themselves. They sat in silence, all scared to talk, all of them in need of healing. The team leader looked to Carina and nodded her head to signal Carina to tell them her story. "My name is Carina," she began making many lift their heads and turn to face her. "I was the victim of a serial killer." Many mouths dropped, one man even mouthed a 'wow' to the person next to him. "I experienced a trauma that many here wouldn't be able to describe but I got through it."

"What did you do?" Asked someone to her right.

"What's your name?" Asked Carina.

"Sarah, I was in a car accident with my family."

"What happened Sarah?" Carina asked trading carefully. Sarah looked to the floor for a moment before she started to speak. "It was my younger brother's graduation," she began. "The family went out to a restaurant for dinner; it was how we celebrated events like birthdays, Christmas, Easter. We went there when I graduated to congratulate me. My father was driving home, mum in the passenger side seat. Brother and I in the back. The light in front of us had turned red and dad stopped the car. The light changed to green and they drove into the intersection." Sarah stopped as tears rolled slowly down her face, she looked Carina in the eye. "The last thing I remembered was a trucks head lights past my brothers smiling face before nothing." Sarah stopped when Carina stood to her feet walked over to her and held the woman in her arms. She knew that a hug from Emily always made her feel better, secure even, maybe it would help Sarah. "I keep having nightmares and I just want them to stop." Sarah wailed before Carina pulled back and looked Sarah dead in the eye. "Are you a strong person Sarah?"

"I was," Sarah sighed. "But then this happened and..."

"Are you a strong person Sarah?" Carina interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"Before the accident, in your daily life, you were a strong person right. Someone who always believed that they could overcome anything, stand up to any test, stand up to anyone?" Sarah nodded her head twice as another tear rolled down her cheek. "Nothing changed." Carina stood to her feet and entered the centre of the group. All of them looking to her waiting for an explanation. "I was told by someone that I am strong, strong enough to overcome anything. All I have to do is try. We all have that ability. We all experienced something that no one else can explain. We all experienced something that no one else can understand or feel or relate to. Only the people sitting in these chairs know what it's like. They have felt hurt, they have felt pain but they are also full of strength and courage because they are sitting in those seats right now." Sarah looked to Carina and wiped a tear from her face.

"These meetings are to help you talk with others and get what is eating you off your chest. To help you realise that just by being here and having the strength to talk to others about it you have grown. You are all strong people, not only for surviving your troubles but also for having the courage to be here today. I managed to get through it and yeah there are nightmares, yes I still worry about talking to strangers, some of you are afraid of driving a car again, getting on public transport, worried about the weather or despise birthdays or holidays because you are afraid that celebrating them means that you are forgetting something or someone." Many people nodded. "So does anyone else have anything to share?"


	3. First Impressions and Saying Goodbye

**AN: I'd like to thank all those who have reviewed and alerted this story thus far.**

**Chapter 3 – First Impressions and Saying Goodbye**

The session had been one of the best Carina had helped to monitor. After she had her speech five other people all began talking and others said that next week, if she was there, they would share their stories. Pulling into the driveway with a smile on her face Carina exited her car, locked it behind her and walked to the front door. Using her key she let herself in and locked the door behind her, checking it before she walked down the hallway. Taking off her shoes she placed them near the door. "Hey Em, I'm back!" She called before throwing her second shoe near the door. Putting her suitcase next to the table in the lounge she removed her jacket. "We're in the kitchen," Emily replied as Carina put her jacket on the edge of the lounge suite and walked to the kitchen wondering what the word 'we're' was about.

Entering the white room she saw the woman that gave her a rude morning introduction sitting next to Emily at the kitchen table. "Hello Carina," Elizabeth introduced, she seemed a little nicer even though she still wore a scowling face. "Hello," Carina replied, she never did find out who this woman was. It made her nervous that Emily was so comfortable around a stranger. "Carina this is Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss, my mother." Emily explained. Carina smiled slightly before she looked between Emily and her mother. "Hello Ambassador." Carina began walking forwards and extending her hand. This time she was met halfway by the Ambassador who stood to her feet and held her hand firmly. "Call me Elizabeth."

"Okay, Elizabeth it is," Carina smiled.

"So you sounded like you had something to say?" Emily urged to help break the silence that was slowly filling the room like gas inside an oven. "I was saying... oh that's right, the meeting today went really well. I got five people talking about their experiences."

"What did you talk about?" Elizabeth asked taking a sip of the water in front of her.

"My experience,"

"Which was?" Elizabeth pushed.

"Mother not now," Emily almost growled.

"No Emily if she is comfortable talking about it with strangers then why not here and now?" Carina didn't speak. Who was this woman? She might have been Emily's mother but she sure as hell was not as nice as Emily was, nor as easy to talk to. "Carina you don't have to,"

"No," Carina interrupted. "I was taken by a serial killer named Zackary Evans who had stabbed and murdered four university students before me. He took me into his car, threatened me with a knife, was about to kill me when he changed his mind. He believed that he was helping me escape from reality." Elizabeth listened quietly, Emily hearing the quiver inside her voice as Carina continued.

"He had a gun to my head when I first saw Emily. My arms and legs were bound, he threw me into the backyard swimming pool, I couldn't swim. I lost consciousness, next thing I remembered, Emily's face telling me that it was going to be okay. She took me in, gave me a home, and helped me through one of the worst times of my life. That is my experience Ambassador, hope that was entertaining enough." She finished before Carina took her jacket from the lounge chair. "Goodnight Em," Carina called as she walked up the stairs.

"Goodnight," Emily replied before she turned to her mother, "What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"She knows you for two seconds and you push for personal information."

"Well she was talking about how well she went I just wanted to hear her story from her."

"Never," Emily nearly growled. "Never do that again."

"Fine. I better get going anyway." Elizabeth began lifting herself from her chair and taking her handbag off the counter.

"Mum," Emily interrupted. Her mother stopped, then slowly turned to face her daughter. "Will I see you again?"

"You will get a call," Elizabeth replied. "I can't tell you what it's about or who it will be from but do me a favour and actually answer this time."

"I will," Emily answered.

Emily stood from her chair, walked through the kitchen to where her mother stood and placed her arms around her small frame. Her mother returning the embrace, for a moment she even closed her eyes. Elizabeth pulled back. "Remember Emily, I will always be proud of you." And with a smile, those were Elizabeth's last words, before she walked toward the front door, smiled and left.

AN: This fic, as seen inside my story Date with the Devil has a pretty slow build up but I promise you it will be worth the wait. Thanks for reading.


	4. Letters Stats and Pressure

**Chapter 4 – Letters, Stats and Pressure**

The following morning offered great promise. The sun shone on the world below, a cool breeze blew through the homes windows and Carina believed that this day would run smoothly. That was until she finished her breakfast and walked to the door to pick up the mail. Lifting the pile of letters on the ground she began to shuffle through them one by one. "Bill, bill, bill," Carina mumbled walking toward the kitchen where Emily was washing up. Suddenly Carina stopped still, staring at the letter she held in her hand, a letter addressed to her.

"What is it?" Emily asked walking around the table to look over her shoulder as Carina opened it.

"It's a letter from court. Zackary Evans is going on trial. I have to give evidence."

"Okay when is it?" Emily asked.

"One week from today."

"Well I'll talk to Hotch and get the day off."

"But Em you don't have to do that."

"I do," Emily smiled. "I want to be there to support you. Besides..." She paused taking another letter from behind Carina's, "looks like I am giving evidence too."

JJ's morning at the BAU had been running like clockwork. Her eyes had read over hundreds of files, her mind trying to make a decision. She had three piles on the desk, those she hadn't read yet, a possible pile and another referral pile. Looking over the one between her hands she held it between two of the files, wondering which one would be its best location. Taking a sip of the coffee at her desk she looked out the window to see Emily arrive. She entered the bullpen with a little less bounce in her step and when Hotch ushered her to his office JJ wondered what was going on.

"I received a notification about the trial for Zackary Evans. You, Carina, and Reid have all been called to give evidence."

"Why Reid?"

"Because of his memory, he will be able to help defend you and your actions. It's just protocol."

"Right," Emily sighed. "Obviously I will need to take some time."

"JJ's already rescheduled our cases to allow the time off that you and Reid need."

"Good," Emily smiled. "Well I better go," Emily began walking back toward the office door closing it behind her as she left.

One week later Carina, Emily and Reid stood behind the prosecution stand. Carina turned to her left to see Zackary Evans, standing next to his own lawyer and a police officer before the judge walked in and took a seat. "This court is now in session please take your seats." Everyone followed their orders. "Today's case of the State of Washington versus Zackary Evans, Prosecution you may begin."

"Thank you your honour," the prosecution stood from his table. "I would like to call to the stand Dr Spencer Reid of the Behavioural Analysis Unit in the FBI." Reid stood from his chair, walked to the stand, placed his hand on the bible and was sworn in before he took his seat. "Dr Reid, you were one of the Agents working on the case in Seattle correct?"

"That's right." Reid answered.

"Why were you called to the Seattle area from your base in Quantico Virginia?"

"We received a case about three young women who had been killed at University Campuses in the area. Our Media Liaison chose the case and we flew to Seattle to investigate."

"The three victims that you are talking about were all university students?"

"Yes and they were all studying different subjects, at different universities, the only thing that we had to tie them together was that they were dead."

"How did they die?"

"The coroner reports showed that they died of blood loss, they were stabbed several times. Enough times to cut major arteries and for them to bleed out."

"What did you and your team discover?"

"We found that he was escalating from one victim a week to two in a matter of days. He killed a fourth woman inside her apartment at one of the campuses. We released a profile to police officers, patrolled universities and found which uni he was targeting next."

"Which was?"

"The University of Literature."

"Where his last victim Carina Lloyd was studying English?"

"Yes."

"Just one more question Dr Reid. What was your opinion of Zackary Evans?"

"That he was violent, destructive, if he had the chance he would have killed Carina Lloyd without a second of remorseful thought."

"The Defence is claiming that Mr Evans was mentally insane at the time of his attack. What do you think about that?"

"You're Honour!" The Defence yelled.

"Answer the Question." The Judge motioned to Reid.

"I think that is unlikely. An insane person would not have shown this much care, skill, someone who isn't in the right frame of mind either shuts down completely or they make mistakes. Mr Evans did not make any mistakes. 70% of people on trial use insanity as excuse for their behaviour, about 10% of those are actually insane."

"That is all for the prosecution." The lawyer returned to his seat as the Defence attorney stood to hers. "Dr Reid when you were at the home of Zackary Evans what happened?"

"Two other agents and I entered the home..."

"Without backup?" The Defence interrupted.

"Yes without backup," Reid replied looking to Emily with a 'sorry' kind of face.

"Why did you not have backup?"

"Your honour!" The prosecution stood, "I fail to see how this relates to Mr Evans."

"Answer the question Dr Reid but this had better be going somewhere." The Judge replied.

"Time was of the essence."

"Do you think that you barging into his home could have made my client snap?"

"No!" Reid almost yelled. "We entered with the upmost of care."

"I have a report here from a psychologist saying that because of his history Mr Evans may have had a psychotic break when his home was invaded. What do you think Dr Reid?"

"Mr Evans history was harsh. He had lost a lot, he may have had a psychotic break at the beginning of his spree, but by the end he was sane."

"How do you figure that out?"

"When we were at the house Agent Prentiss tried to talk to him. We knew about his history. When she told him about the accident and tried to sympathise with him, he bit it back. He threw it back into our faces. He said 'It was my fault, is that what you want to hear?' I am sure that Zackary Evans was responsible for the murder of four young women and the attempted murder of another." He paused, waiting for a response that never came. "He is sane because if he wasn't he would have yelled at me right here and now and tell the court that I have it wrong."

"And do you have it wrong?" Reid looked into the defence attorneys eyes and then to Zackary's slight smirk. "I never get it wrong; you have my eidetic memory to thank for that."

"No further questions your honour."

AN: Next is Emily's and Carina's testimony. So what do you think?


	5. Heaven and Hell

**Chapter 5 – Heaven and Hell**

"The next witness I'd like to call to the stand is Agent Emily Prentiss of the Behavioural Analysis Unit in the FBI based in Quantico Virginia and Carina's current legal guardian." Emily gave Carina a smile and a nod before she left her seat, walked to the stand, was sworn in like Reid was and took her seat. "Agent Prentiss would you please describe to the court what happened in Seattle?"

"We were called into the case, we located who his next victim was, we arrived at his residence to see that he was there."

"According to the reports you saved Carina's life that day is that true?"

"I am no hero," Emily replied solemnly. "Carina had her legs and hands bound, a gun to her head and she was standing in front of a swimming pool with Zackary Evans on the other end of the gun."

"And what happened?" The prosecution asked.

"Mr Evans pushed her into the pool and pointed the gun in my direction."

"How did you respond?"

"Our backup arrived." Emily replied looking directly to the Defence lawyer's eyes. "I signalled Agent Derrick Morgan to stay hidden. Mr Evans became distracted, looking down to the pool to see if Carina was dead. I took my opportunity." The images began to play in her head. "I ran forwards, we sparred then Agent Morgan took him from the water while I swam to save her."

"And you succeeded," The prosecutor smiled.

"Yes, thankfully."

"Agent Prentiss what I want to ask you today is less about being an FBI agent and more about being her guardian. I am assuming that after she was taken into your care you saw changes."

"I did," Emily sighed. "Carina was broken, she was a wreck. She didn't trust anyone around her because of the rouse that Mr Evans used to get her alone."

"What rouse?"

"Evans pretended to be a University student who was trying to help her out, since her parents had passed away just weeks before."

"What happened, when you took her home for the first time?"

"Your Honour, this is deviating from the cases purpose!" The defence interrupted.

"I am merely trying to discuss Carina's emotional experiences at the hand of Mr Evans your honour."

"Continue," the judge prompted. With a nod toward Emily she began to answer the question.

"Carina didn't get any sleep that night, nor the following three, I received a call from her one day, I came home to see her sitting on the kitchen floor, tears in her eyes and a large kitchen knife in her hand. The door was locked so tightly that I had to push the door open and then squeeze through into the hallway. I found out that what triggered it was that someone named Zack knocked on the front door."

"What else happened?"

"Moments of mental fatigue for both herself and I. I tried everything to help her, asked her to talk, it took a while but she did eventually."

"Any final things you want to add?" Emily thought about it for a moment. She wanted to tell the court what a sick bastard Zackary Evans was but knew it wouldn't help anyone. She knew that the lawyers already had the case in the bag. Four girls, one live victim. She knew the only reason they were going to court was because he was pleading insanity. He thought that he could get put in some nice mental facility to avoid the death penalty. She was not going to let that happen.

"Carina is my daughter," Emily began. "I am her guardian, I know her better than anyone else and I know that she is a strong young woman who helped recover. She is someone who doesn't ask for pity or for attention, she doesn't care about the politics of it all and she really doesn't want to be here." The judge looked down to Emily. "What I do know is that the only reason he is pleading insanity is to try and save himself from the death penalty. To try and save himself from death. I bet that those other victims, the ones who aren't sitting inside this room, breathing anymore. I bet they tried to save themselves from death too. At that hands of the man you have sitting at that table. Zackary Evans is a murderer."

"Objection your Honour! You have to stop this."

"I want to hear where this is going." The judge replied, "sustained."

"What do you think those girls were thinking at the end of their life, I wonder what heaven is like? I wonder if this is hell? I wonder if I will ever see my parents again? I wonder if there will be a light waiting on the other side. One that will bring me to the people who I have loved and lost. I want to tell you something Mr Evans," Zack's smile had faded immediately. "For you, no matter what happens here today, there will be no light to take you to your sister. No light to help you reunite with family and friends, you won't go to heaven, you will never see hell. Because Mr Evans, the only people who asked those questions, saw both heaven and hell at the same time, experienced the feeling of a knife stabbed deep into their body, their vision blurring, those are the people you killed. The women who screamed, who you made trust you. You are not insane, I could have our analyst generate a fake psychotic analysis in thirty seconds or less. You deserve whatever comes your way because no matter what happens, Carina won," Emily smiled slightly before she sat down again.

"Any questions from the defence?" The Judge inquired. The defence attorney shook her head, her mouth gaped. "Then Agent Prentiss you may step down, prosecution call your next witness."

"Our final witness today will be Carina Lloyd," Emily returned to her seat, gave Carina a pat on the shoulder and sat next to Reid. Carina's legs were shaking as she looked to the judge and was sworn in for the first time before she took her seat on the stand, looking over the courtroom. "Carina, how has your life changed since Mr Evans attacked you?"

"It's different," Carina sighed, her voice cracking from nervousness. "I live with someone new, I don't trust people when they talk to me... It's just... kind of hard to explain."

"Why don't you try," the lawyer ushered.

"When I was at university, I had friends, I lived in an apartment on campus, used to go to parties, answer the phone, read emails and meet new people every day. Now I live in a home with someone new, I never go to parties to relax, I haven't been able to step foot inside a campus since the attack, I jump when the phone rings, don't trust anyone I see, worry when we go out shopping that someone will take me by the arm and lead me somewhere. I worry that people are not what they appear to be on the outside."

"Emotionally how did this affect you?"

"I lost sleep, am awoken at night by nightmares of what happened and I relive them almost every day at some point in time. Emotionally I was a wreck."

"I understand that you are helping others on the road to recovery?"

"Yes that's right."

"What do you do exactly?"

"I attend group sessions for those who have suffered a trauma," Carina replied with more strength than before. "Most of the time no one is willing to speak so I break the ice and talk about what happened to me; it helps them to feel more comfortable."

"Who are the kinds of people that talk at the sessions?"

"Everyone," Carina replied. "From an elderly gentleman to a young mother. The people who have survived trauma are those who have had family members taken from the earth by people like him. People who kill. Others are involved in accidents that killed their families, the loss of someone to cancer or those who have cancer coursing through their veins, slowly making them die and they can't do anything about it. The people I see at sessions, the ones who try to talk through their problems, are the strongest people I know."

Zackary looked to Carina, his smirk had been gone ever since Emily wiped it clean from his face with her comment. Emily looked up again and wondered where she was going with this. "Someone who uses what has happened to them as an excuse to hurt others is not a strong person, they are weak. They are spineless."

"Carina one final question," the prosecution began. "Do you believe, that if this didn't happen, your life would be better?"

"It would have in some aspects," Carina replied. "I would have finished my university degree in English, started to work in the field, helped those who didn't have great English skills, educate others, edit novels, have a career. But on the other hand I would not have had the support of my Guardian Emily. She helped me to stay strong and I'm sure that I will be able to live a normal life." She paused. "But we should not forget the others," Carina continued looking over to the four families sitting in the back of the courtroom. "Four other young women did not get the chance to get better, to grow, to graduate, to have children, to live and realise all of life's opportunities. Those four women died for nothing."

"I was helping them!" Zackary yelled standing to his feet, his attorney protesting his actions. "They were overworked, they needed my help to get away from this world and to a new one, one where they would feel no pain!"

"You bastard!" Yelled one of the families fathers from the back of the courtroom. "You caused her pain!"

"Order in the court!" Yelled the Judge making the commotion stop. "Finish your statement"

"But your Honour!" The defence replied.

"Your client has interrupted the proceedings, given a clear motive and purpose for the killings. Someone who was truly insane would not have any recollection about the purpose for a murder. You have no case. Miss Lloyd please finish your statement." Carina nodded happy that it had been something she said to trigger his undoing. "Zackary Evans did ruin my life for a moment but compared to what others have lost I am lucky. I am grateful for all the help that has been given to me to help me recover. But he deserves justice for the deaths of those women so they didn't die in vain."

"You may now step down," the Judge commanded. Carina nodded her head, walked to her space next to Emily and took her seat. Emily smiled slightly making Carina smile slightly too. "We will break for twenty minutes for the Jury to reach their decision."

Those twenty minutes were the longest twenty minutes of Carina's life. But she realised that they had ended quicker than she thought they would. The Judge was introduced making the Court stand to their feet. "Everyone but the Prosecution and the Defence can be seated," he explained as the rest of the court took their seats. "I call upon the jury for their final decision." Carina looked to the Jury as one man stood. "We find in the case of the State of Washington versus Zackary Evans, Mr Evans guilty of all charges including four counts of manslaughter, one count of attempted murder, forgery of evidence and for giving false information to the court about his mental state of being."

The Judge took his gavel into his hand. "I hereby, by the power vested in my by the State of Washington, sentence Zackary Evans to the Pelican Bay State Prison where he will stay under twenty four hour surveillance inside the Maximum Security Section for a period of two weeks before receiving the death penalty. Court dismissed," The Judge finished pounding his gavel on his stand.

The court began to talk, families at the back of the court all hugging each other and smiling. Carina smiled watching them so happy. Emily placed a hand on Carina shoulder. "You did it kiddo," She smiled. "We did it," Carina replied. "Can we go home now?"

"Of course," Emily replied taking her jacket from the chair, thanking the prosecution and beginning to walk to the back door. Zackary looked to Carina and Emily as they walked to the back door before he was taken by two guards and handcuffed. Emily opened the door allowing Carina and Reid through before herself. They were all happy. Reid saying his goodbye before he walked to his car leaving Em and Carina to themselves. Driving home Emily and Carina were happy, talking about what each other said, how awesome their statements were and how happy they were that he got what he deserved. Pulling into the driveway Emily took her jacket from the backseat as Carina scrambled some of her things from the car. Emily closed her door and walked to the front door of the house when she saw that it was open. "Carina," Emily whispered from the door. Carina looked up. "Don't close your door." Carina kept the car door open slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone's inside the house."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay now we're getting into the thick of the action. Please leave a review telling me whether you're enjoying the story so far or not and why. Sorry for the slow build up but the best is yet to come.<p>

The next chapter will be up soon.


	6. Taken

**AN: Thanks for all the story alerts and reviews thus far and please read the authors note at the end of this chapter :) **

**Chapter 6 - Taken**

Emily placed her right hand on the gun she had holstered to her belt. "Stay hidden," Emily ordered before she pushed the door open with her left hand just enough for her to step through. Taking the gun into her hands Emily walked down the hallway and turned left into the lounge, clear. She walked further forwards toward the kitchen and turned past the bench then the table, clear. The sound of a footstep was heard upstairs making Emily look up the stairs. Then another sound, of a baby babbling. Looking back to the lounge she saw Henry, JJ's son, sleeping between two pillows. "What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice a quiet mumble.

Emily walked back to the stairs and she ascended them. Turning right into Carina's room, clear, turning right into the bathroom, clear. Then she heard crying. Looking to her bedroom she saw someone sitting inside the darkness, facing the wall, the blinds closed. Looking to the carpet she saw a drop of blood making Emily wonder what happened. Holstering the gun Emily took a step into the room.

"JJ?" She sighed before she rushed around to the side of the bed she was on and knelt in front of her. JJ's left eye was black, her cheek was cut and her hands were shaking. "JJ what happened?" JJ just shook her head before she cried bitterly. Emily taking her friend into her arms allowing her to let out the emotions she held inside.

Suddenly Emily felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and used one hand to take it from her pocket and to her ear. "Hello," she whispered quietly, JJ still crying on her other shoulder.

"Can I come inside the house now? Everyone in the street is staring at me like I am going to try and rob the place."

"Yeah okay but be really quiet," Emily answered before she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" JJ asked.

"It's Carina," Emily sighed. "She's downstairs."

"How did the court case go?" JJ wondered.

"It went well but JJ what happened to you? What happened to Henry?"

"I'll explain in a minute. Can I use your shower?"

"Sure you can," Emily smiled. "Use anything you need okay. I'll have some medication waiting for you downstairs alright, I'll look after Henry, you come down when you are ready to talk okay?"

"Thanks Em," JJ replied before Emily left JJ inside her bedroom and walked downstairs.

"Emily what's going on? Why's Henry here?" An extremely confused Carina asked.

"JJ is upstairs, she's really rattled and upset, can you remember where the first aid kit was?"

"First aid kit?" Carina replied a little loud making Emily place a finger to her lips. "Is she hurt?" Carina whispered.

"I'll take care of her, can you..." Emily paused, opening her purse on the coffee table and removing some cash, "...drive to the store and get some diapers, a bottle, some baby mixture and a few clothes?"

"Sure," Carina replied taking the money in her hand. "The first aid kit is in your bedroom by the way, under your bed."

"Okay thanks, I'll see you when you get back," Emily finished as Carina took the car keys and rushed out the door. Emily looked down to the sleeping Henry wondering what could have happened for JJ to have brought him to her. Surely Reid and Garcia would be the first on their list; maybe it would be a good idea to tell them what happened... when she knew what happened. Sitting next to the baby, watching him sleep and making sure that he didn't roll she saw JJ beginning to walk down the stairs dressed in some of her clothes. "Can I borrow these, I didn't have any spares?"

"Its fine, I told you to use what you needed to," Emily replied. "How about you sit with Henry and I'll go and get the first aid kit, Carina's at the store buying somethings for him."

"Em you didn't have to,"

"I do," Emily replied with a smile before she walked up the stairs, found the kit and returned. Emily sat on the coffee table and took a look at the cut on JJ's cheek. Taking a wipe she watered it with disinfectant and held it on hre cheek making JJ intake a sharp breath. "Sorry."

"It's okay," JJ returned. Emily took a few white strips and held the wound together before fixing four of them in position. Then she felt around JJ's eye. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" JJ didn't reply for a moment before she finally lifted her blouse to reveal a large bruise over her left rib-cage. "JJ we should get you checked out."

"I'm fine, its just sore that's all. Nothing broken."

"JJ."

"Please Emily," JJ pleaded, returning her shirt to its rightful position and looking her friend deep in her eyes. "I don't want people probing me with questions." Emily's gaze revealed to her that it was going to be hard to avoid them.

"Look, JJ, I need you to tell me what happened."

JJ shook her head making Emily sigh and lean closer to take her friend's hands into hers. "I need to know who did this."

"It was Will," JJ finally admitted. Emily's mouth almost hit the floor and her grip on JJ's hands only tightened as tears began to well. "I came home from work early. He told me that I had to quit my job or he was going to take Henry and leave me. He was sick of all the long hours I spent with the BAU family instead of ours, annoyed that I talked about work all the time."

"Was he drunk?" Emily asked.

"No, but he wasn't sober either" JJ shook her head. "He hit me in the eye with his right fist, then again, his wedding ring caused the gash. I landed on the ground and he kicked me once when I tried to get back up. I managed to scramble away and ran into Henry's room. Will was apologizing to me the entire time, telling me to stop but I didn't know what to do or where to go. I got Henry and made it to the car. It was only when I started to drive that I remembered Reid was at court all day and would go back to work after and that Garcia was at the BAU too, I couldn't take Henry there. You were the only one who was at home this afternoon so used your spare key to get in."

"JJ has he hit you before?"

"No this was the first time," JJ explained. "I thought that he would never hurt me like that." Emily remembered at that point what Carina had said in court. She was worried that everyone was not what they seemed to be. Was Will really someone else on the inside? Was he who he claimed to be? "You are welcome to stay as long as you need to. I will go into work and explain the situation to Hotch when Carina gets back."

"Thanks Em, please don't let the others find out, I don't need them to worry about me."

"It's okay," Emily smiled. "I'll be as stealthy as possible. Don't worry about me." Carina arrived back from the store half an hour later with enough supplies to last a week. Emily explained to her what happened and that she was to stay with JJ and Henry until she returned from the BAU. "I want you to get dinner ready, don't let JJ lift a finger okay. I'll be home soon. If the phone rings make sure you answer it, if it's you-know-who ringing around then tell him that you haven't seen or heard from JJ and neither have I okay."

"Got it," Carina replied with a smile. "I'll take care of them."

"That's my girl," Emily smiled before she took the keys and walked out the front door Carina locking it tightly before she turned to JJ, "so what do you want for dinner?"

Emily arrived at the BAU that afternoon although it was almost night. The traffic was terrible, everyone trying to get home all at once, she had forgotten about the peak hour times, simply because whenever she got home was normally so late at night it felt like she was the only person in the world still awake. Pulling into the carpark she opened her door, walked across the dark to the foyer, passed the security guard using her badge and then took the elevator. It opened only for her to be greeted by Derrick, Garcia and Reid all talking amongst themselves inside the bullpen. "Hey Princess," Derrick called making Emily walk to them.

"Hey,"

"Bit late for clocking in don't you think?" Morgan joked making the others all laugh.

"Yeah yeah good one, Reid I thought you would have gone home after today?"

"No I had some more paper work to complete so I thought I'd come in and finish it," Reid replied with a smile making Emily realise that she was truly the only option for JJ to go to.

"Oh good you're here," Hotch exclaimed as they approached David Rossi following closely behind. "Where is JJ?" He asked.

"She went home early remember?"

"Oh yes that's right," Hotch replied rubbing his forehead. "Must have been working too hard."

"You said it Bossman," Garcia smiled.

"Anyway, Rossi has decided that it's time for him to say good bye."

"What?" Morgan replied. "Why?"

"I solved my fair amount of cases. It feels like it's time for me to retire, maybe travel and see the world."

"You mean see outside this office," Garcia joked making them laugh again.

"Today was my last day," Rossi explained. "I just wanted to say that it's been great working with you all." Derrick stood to his feet and shook the man's hand.

"The pleasures been ours," he smiled. Emily followed, then Reid and Garcia lunged forwards with a hug leaving Rossi a little flustered. "Well good luck," Rossi smiled before he shook Hotch's hand.

"See you later friend."

"See you Dave," Hotch replied before their hands broke.

"Oh and Emily!" Dave called stopping his walk to the elevators. "How did the case go?"

"Death penalty," Emily answered.

"Well looks like I'm leaving on a win," Dave smiled before he walked to the elevators, waved to everyone else and excited the bullpen once and for all.

"Hotch can I talk to you?" Emily wondered.

"Sure," Hotch replied crossing his arms.

"In your office would be best," Emily replied. Hotch nodded his head and walked her to his office the others wondering why she had been visiting his office so frequently.

"So what's up?" Hotch asked turning around. Emily licked her lips for a moment before she looked into Hotch's eyes.

"It's JJ, Will hit her this afternoon when she got home."

"Is she alright?" Hotch replied, his voice filled with worry.

"Yes she's at my house, she knew that I would be coming home with Carina after the court case. She took Henry with her but Hotch she isn't going to be in work for a little while until she gets it all sorted out."

"I understand," Hotch replied wiping some sweat from his brow. "Tell her to take as much time as she needs."

"Thank you," Emily replied, starting to walk to the door when she stopped. "Oh and can you..."

"Not tell the others?" Hotch interrupted. "Don't worry I'll say she's sick and taking some time off and isn't to be disturbed."

"Okay," Emily smiled before she exited his door, said night to the other BAU family members who gave a cheer about her success with the Seattle case and the doors closed. Emily walked down into the lobby to see that no security guards were present to take her to her car. The one on duty must have escourted Rossi and he always parked at the far end of the carpark. Walking out of the doors Emily unlocked her cars doors and opened the driver's side when she felt a surge of electricity flow through her burning neck. She found herself on the ground, unable to move. She felt them binding her arms and legs, her body twitching at times from the jolt she received. Taking her phone from her pocket she faked another twitch and pushed it under the car before they started to work on her hands. Then another hit across the head and everything faded into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So I took out Rossi because I found it difficult to write for his character. Other people write incredible fics for him but I just found he was becoming more and more of a 'random-voice-that-chips-in-every-now-and-then' kind of character and he deserves more than that.

_REALLY IMPORTANT_: The remaining chapters of this fic are very open for suggestions so if there is something you would specifically like to see or some kind of injury you want inflicted on Emily while she has been kidnapped, the teams reactions to certain events etc. then please let me know. I am in the process of re-writing the remainder of the fic and would like some ideas about what could happen within so don't be shy and let me know in a review or PM :) I'd really appreciate it.

Chrissiemusa :)


	7. Demands

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and given me suggestions though I am still keeping the suggestions open :) so if you have an idea or would like to see something specific happen in the fic then let me know. I apologise for the delay in posting this latest chapter and for any errors that may have crept their way in. Thanks for reading.**

**Chapter 7 – Demands**

Carina held her mobile phone to her ear; JJ and Henry were both sleeping peacefully as she awaited an answer. "You've reached Emily Prentiss, I can't take your call right now so leave a message and I'll get back to you."

"Hey Em it's Carina again. It's getting really late now and your dinner is stone cold. Just wanting to know where you are and if you're coming home soon, I'm getting worried. Well call me when you get this." Carina closed the phone and turned to the clock. It was midnight. "Where are you Em?"

The following morning JJ awoke to a splitting headache and walked down to the kitchen to take a few panadol for breakfast. She also checked on Henry who was wide awake but very quiet. She entered the kitchen to see Carina on her phone. "Morning," JJ greeted before she found the magic pill box and a glass. "Morning... Emily it's me again, you haven't come home all night now. I'm really worried. Please give me a call as soon as you can, bye," Carina finished, closing her phone with a sigh and putting it on the bench. "She'll be okay," JJ replied with a half smile. Suddenly the home phone rang making Carina jump, JJ went to answer it when Carina stopped her. "No JJ I've got this, how about you feed Henry his breakfast." JJ agreed before Carina answered.

"Hello," nothing but silence was on the other end. "Hello,"

"Carina is that you?"

"Yeah it's me," Carina replied. "Who is this?"

"It's Will, look I'm worried about JJ she didn't come home last night and she has Henry with her, is she there?" Carina thought about her reply but knew there was no question about how she should answer. "No I'm sorry she isn't but I'll be sure to let you know if I see her."

"Thanks I appreciate it, well I better go."

"Okay bye," Carina replied as the phone began beeping on the line. Carina looked down to JJ who was feeding Henry his breakfast. Her head turned to face her. "Was that will?"

"Yeah," Carina sighed. "That was Will."

Aaron Hotchner arrived at work early that morning and parked in his usual spot before arriving in the Bullpen and retrieved his morning cup of coffee. Sitting at his desk he began the gruelling task of completing the latest pile of paperwork from Strauss when he saw the members of his team arrive. Each one accounted and ready, except for one.

Walking into the Bullpen Hotch passed Derrick who was reading through his files and sipping a cup of coffee. "Morgan have you seen Prentiss come in?" He asked, trying to hide the concern in his voice. "No sorry Hotch, but it's not like Em to be..." he checked the time "two hours late for work!"

"I'm going to try and give her a call," Hotch explained taking his mobile phone, hitting Emily's speed-dial number and waiting for a response. All he got was message bank. "Emily its Hotch trying to find you, ring me back okay." Hotch hung up and walked around to Prentiss's desk, next to Derricks. He opened the top of her desk to see her personal belongings and inside the front, her contact book. Taking it out he found her home number and gave it a call. If this didn't work he would try JJ's cell. Placing the phone to his ear he waited for the ringing.

Carina had been sitting on the couch all morning, staring at the two phones sitting on the coffee table. The wireless home phone and her mobile. Henry was playing with JJ in Carina's room when suddenly the home phone rang making her both jump and grab the phone at the same time. "Emily?" Carina called.

"Uh no this is Agent Hotchner," Aaron replied.

"Sorry Agent Hotchner," Carina replied. "I have been waiting for a call from Emily."

"When did you last see her?" Hotch wondered.

"In the afternoon before she went to the BAU to talk to you about JJ's situation. She didn't come home. It's been over seventeen hours now."

"I'll get Garcia to run a trace on her phone. I'll call you when I find out anything."

"Appreciate it Hotch," Carina replied as the phone beeped again.

"Anything?" JJ asked, her head rounding the stairs. Carina just shook her head before she returned the phone to the coffee table, waiting for the call.

Garcia had been having a wonderful morning. She'd woken up fresh and new, Kevin had bought her flowers for their anniversary, she arrived to work to the smiles of the team and now she sat in her room with her furry friends typing away on the computer smiling to herself. Until Hotch opened the door behind her. "Morning Hotch," Garcia greeted with a smile.

"Morning, Garcia I need you to run a trace on Emily's mobile for me." Garcia's smile faded slowly.

"Why is something wrong?"

"She didn't return home last night, she hasn't called Carina and now she's late for work can you run the trace?"

"Sure," Garcia began, her fingers madly trying to create some magic. She desperately wanted to find her friends location but more than just find her, find her safe and secure. Another few key strokes and the trace and map was up. "According to the trace, Emily's in the car park." Hotch looked to Garcia with concerned eyes and before he knew it Morgan and himself were running out of the front lobby and around the car park until they saw her car. Walking over to it they saw that the door was open and her jacket was inside. On the ground was a small amount of blood caused by the hit she sustained to her head. Morgan looked around for her phone when he knelt and saw the phone under the car. Picking it up he looked through the message, there was one from Hotch and then another twenty from Carina. "Why would she leave her phone here?"

"She was smart," Hotch replied. "There are no real signs of a struggle." Hotch looked inside the car as Morgan approached him from the back of the car. "So you are trying to get into your car, I watch you from behind so you can't see me then I jump you. Maybe knock you to the ground or give you a punch to the head which could cause the blood. But what about the phone?" Morgan wondered.

"She knew that the unsub would take the phone from her and destroy it after he had her secure. Putting it under the car where he wouldn't check gave us the location to the car."

"So there is something in the car that's the clue to finding her?"

"I don't know," Hotch replied before Morgan pushed the car door with his hand.

"This doesn't make any sense Hotch!" He exclaimed, "Who would want to take Emily, she hasn't done anything to anyone."

"Look Morgan I know this is hard but we'll figure it out." Hotch explained.

Emily's head hadn't been this sore before. It felt like her brain was pounding against her skull. Opening her eyes with a grimace she lifted her head and tried to move her hands and feet. She couldn't. They had been handcuffed to the chair she was sitting on.

Looking around all Emily saw was darkness. Emily always hated the dark, not because of the dark itself, but because of what was lurking beneath. Her eyes began to focus on the darkness before it found one single, glimmer of light. A red flashing that occurred once every three or four seconds. Looking directly as it for a moment while trying to figure out how long she had been in this place she heard the door being opened. Light streamed into the room as a dark figure stood in the doorway. Unable to shield her eyes from the light using her hands Emily closed them and turned her head, trying to look at whoever it was.

The person stepped into the darkness and flicked a switch making the ceilings lights turn on to give a dull light in the room. Emily knew where she was then; it looked like the inside of a shipping container. "Morning Emily good to see you're awake."

"Will?" Emily squinted. "What are you doing?"

"I need my son back Emily, you took him from me."

"I didn't take anything from you," Emily protested. "You punched your wife in the face; you took them away from you all by yourself!" A loud punch to the face caused Emily's head to begin spinning.

"Look Emily we can do this two ways, the good or the bad. Which would you prefer?" Emily bit back on her teeth, holding back the urge to spit inside his face. "Neither," she finally answered.

"You have to choose one. I need my son back Emily and I will do whatever it takes to make sure that happens."

"You know that this isn't going to end well for anyone right? You do realise that?"

"That's why you're here," Will smiled. "You have two choices Emily. Tell me where JJ is or face the consequences."

Hotch entered the Bullpen again followed by an angry Morgan. Reid immediately got up from his chair as they walked to the briefing room. No JJ, no Rossi and no Emily meant it was three profilers and a technical analyst after the unsub all by themselves. "What's going on?" Reid asked. "Did you find her?"

"No," Morgan replied before clenching his back teeth against each other.

"We need to start working on the profile." Hotch concluded.

"High stakes target, high stakes area," Reid began, "you would need to have knowledge of the area to do that."

"And have a lot of guts," Morgan added. "How are we supposed to catch an unsub that we don't know anything about."

"We know more than you think," Garcia interrupted from the door. Hotch, Morgan and Reid all turned to see Garcia with tears in her eyes. Her breathing was rapid and her hands were shaking. "What Garcia?" Morgan asked placing his hands on her shoulders.

"It's Will, Will Montague, he's the kidnapper."

* * *

><p>AN: Props go to <strong>calzonaobessed<strong> for guessing who the kidnapper was :) But do you think Emily will tell him where JJ is? And what are the consequences if she doesn't? Please don't forget to send me your suggestions in a review or PM.


	8. Type, Call, Pray

**Chapter 8 – Type, Call, Pray**

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked shaking her shoulders. "What do you mean?" Garcia walked forwards, took the remote from the table and linked it to her computer wirelessly. There, sitting in the chair with blood on her head and a black eye was Emily Prentiss. Standing over her, hands bailed into fists and with a serious look on his face was Will. "But... why?" Reid stammered.

"JJ," Hotch replied before he took out his phone immediately waiting for Carina or JJ to pick up the phone. Carina did. "Carina its Hotch, we need you JJ and Henry down here now."

"Have you found Emily?" Carina asked on the other end of the phone causing another tear to roll down Garcia's cheek. "She's alive; I'll explain more when you arrive." And with that Hotch hung up his mobile and stared at the image in front of them.

"Come on then Emily, where is JJ?" Emily began to laugh slightly. "What's so funny?"

"You are," Emily smiled. "Because if you think that I am going to tell you where JJ and Henry are, just so you can hurt them, then you are more of an idiot then I thought you were."

"You little Bitch!" Another punch to the face wiped the smile from her face. "Didn't like that did you? Now where is JJ?"

"I'm not telling you!" A hit to the head again caused her head to drop again as she grimaced.

"If you won't tell me, then I'll just have to get the God Parents to ask them."

"Don't do... that," Emily sighed taking in more deep breaths. "Leave them alone they don't know where she is... only I do."

"Ah so she must be in your house then," Will smiled. "See was that so hard Agent Prentiss?"

"JJ doesn't deserve you!" Emily screamed. "She deserves a man who can watch over her, who won't hurt her, someone who will protect her and her son."

"I DO PROTECT THEM!" Will screamed. "But do you know what it's like to feel useless, I spend more time with him then she does."

"You can't even say his name!" Emily yelled. "What kind of father can't even say his own son's name?"

"That's it," Will sighed before he removed the taser from his belt and aimed it at her. "You brought this on yourself."

A flash of electricity on the screen caused Garcia to fall to her knees. Morgan holding her as tightly as he could even though tears were forming in his own eyes. Hotch watched in disbelief before he walked out the door to phone Strauss and tell her the situation while Reid stared at the now unconscious Emily with disbelieving eyes. Had Will gone insane?

Jennifer Jereau had never run so fast, driven to quickly, or worried so much. What was 'she's alive' supposed to mean. She's in hospital on the bridge of death, she was shot, she had injuries, she was still missing but someone saw her, she was alive but only for now and she would be dead sometime soon? Thousands of questions rolled around her head so quickly that she forgot the world. Carina, she guessed, would be feeling the same way.

Carina sat in the passenger seat and stared out the window. It didn't matter what happened, what she saw or what she felt, the concern that she had for Emily was so strong that she felt like a veil had been placed in front of her face. She could not think about anything or anyone else. They reached the BAU Headquarters to see Emily's car in the parking lot, surrounded by yellow police tape and forensic investigators. "What?" Carina sighed. "What happened?"

"We'll find out," JJ replied taking off her seat belt, getting out of the car and then lifting Henry and his carrier from the back seat. Carina got out of the car before they raced to the front doors. Two security guards checked them both to make sure they were who they said they were. JJ used her badge as evidence. The two guards said that they needed to be taken into FBI custody for their own protection. "But why?" JJ asked.

"Your Supervisor, Agent Hotchner, has stated that he is the only one to brief you."

"Okay." JJ sighed before they entered the elevators and arrived at the bullpen. They looked around to see agents in a frenzy the phones were ringing off the hook, computer keys were tapping at twice their normal pace. They knew something bad had happened for the BAU to be in full battle stations. Hotch saw the two standing at the end of the elevators and from the stairs called them to his office before closing the door.

"Take a seat," Hotch instructed.

"No," Carina replied. "What happened? Where is Emily?"

"Emily was taken last night from her car after she told me about your situation JJ." Hotch explained. "We have no idea about her location but Morgan and Reid are working feverously on the possible geographical profile. Thing is that we need you to help us JJ."

"Why?" JJ pondered. "Please Hotch I'm sick of this just tell us!"

"Will was the one who took Emily. He set up a one way video feed, he asked her where you were, and he's looking for you and for Henry."

"What?" JJ stammered.

"Emily refused to tell him your location but he figured it out. He will be on his way to Emily's house, I have already organised a tactical team to set up inside the house in case he tries to find you there. If he doesn't find you, he will no doubt interrogate Emily again to find your possible location. Emily knows that it would be with us. Will probably does too."

"So what do we do?" Carina asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hotch, we need you over here!" Morgan yelled over the bullpen. The sound was so loud it reached through the closed door. "JJ we need you to help us profile him."

"Profile Will?"

"Yes, we need to know everything. Everything he does relating to Henry, why he left the force, everything. But no one knows about what happened between you too. Emily told me to keep it to myself and I did. No one in the office knows that he hurt you. But you will need to tell the team about it to help us find Emily and to bring her home."

"I want to see her," Carina added. "I want to help."

"That isn't a good idea."

"Why not?" Carina almost yelled. "You have put JJ, Henry and I into protective custody here at the BAU until we get Emily back. Why can't I do something while I am here?"

"Fine," Hotch conceded. "I need to go but Strauss is due to come down soon and so is Emily's Mother."

Emily knew that her body was not in the best place or the best condition at the moment, she knew that she was hungry and hadn't had anything to eat or drink because he attacked her before dinner. Why couldn't he have waited until she had a full stomach? She dreamt of a piano, Carina playing it on centre stage, one single beam of light on her as the audience was wowed. She saw the team eating a meal together, talking, laughing, and doing what they normally did. Behind Carina, lit on the stage, a montage of images, of moments been and gone; from her childhood, teen years and all to today. Yes, it was something strange, and yet, at the same time, something beautiful. Until Emily heard the sound of the door opening again.

"I hope you are watching this Agent Hotchner," Will spoke to the camera with a grin of pure evil on his lips. "Because I am willing to make you a deal. I know that you have JJ and Henry at the BAU, it would be the only logical solution once you found their location at Emily's house had been compromised. So here is the deal, Henry in exchange for Emily. I think you'll find that the correct choice will become obvious," and with that he used the knuckle buster he now fastened in his hand and used it against Emily's face.

* * *

><p>AN: So any thoughts? Do you think Hotch will do the deal? Will the team get Emily back?<p> 


	9. Mind Games and Messages

**AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone. I really appreciate them. Sorry about the chapters length but others will be longer I promise.**

**Chapter 9 – Mind Games and Messages**

Morgan watched as Emily was hit across the face. Garcia left, she couldn't handle it anymore. There was no need for her to see any more than she already had. Hotch still stood, frozen to the spot. He knew they had to get Emily back but he wasn't going to give in just yet. Carina too was frozen to the floor looking to an exhausted Emily as she spat the blood that had collected in her mouth to the floor. She couldn't believe that such a strong person could look so defeated. Maybe her compartmentalization skills would kick in, maybe she could lock this event away with the others that she had lost through the years, or maybe not.

"Why'd you do it?" Emily finally breathed. "Why... did you... hit JJ?"

"You don't need to know." Will replied wiping the blood from the knuckle buster.

"At least... give me a reason," Emily sighed.

"I look after Henry every day. He did something, I yelled at him, she said that I shouldn't yell at my kid. That I was a bad father because all I ever did was yell at him and ignore his cries at night." Emily remembered the conversations she had with JJ where she talked about how little sleep she was getting because of that very reason. "She came home, I had put Henry to sleep and was having some drinks. I lost it. I hit her twice in the head, before I knew it she was out the door, had my kid in her arms screaming and that was it. I am a good father. I do everything for Henry when she is busy working all the time, she never has a break. And she had the hide to turn around and say that I was a bad father?"

"All that over a title?"

"At least I have one, what are you to Carina? Her Guardian? Huh what kind of title is that? She doesn't call you mom; you don't call her your daughter. At least I have a son and am trying everything I can to get him back."

"This isn't... the right way to go about it. You... you know that right?"

"And who would the court believe? Me, the housewife, or the FBI Agent working everyday to save people lives and catch criminals. Who would they give custody to?" Emily was too tired and sore to reply. "I thought so," Will replied. "Sleep, get some rest, tomorrow I make a deal."

"Carina," JJ tried to comfort.

"NO!" Carina yelled pushing JJ's hands from approaching her. "She can't compartmentalise this," Carina cried leaning back from JJ. "This kind of trauma kills people. This kind kills who they are, who they think they should be, this changes their lives completely."

"But Emily is not like anyone else. She has been through hell and back. She will be okay."

"Hotch we need to do something!" Morgan yelled. "We have to help her."

"I know," Hotch retaliated, his voice more emotional than usual. "But we have no idea about her location, none of Garcia's searches have given us a clue."

"He's too smart," Reid began calmly turning to the two bickering gentlemen. "Will worked in criminal law enforcement for years, his father worked as an officer too. He knows the system, he knows how it will work. He knows what you search for."

"So what do we do, if we can't find him..." Morgan replied.

"Get him to come to us," Hotch concluded before he ran toward Garcia's room faster than his feet could carry him. Morgan following closely behind. The door opened suddenly making Garcia jump in her chair. "You gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry," Hotch replied. "Have you found out what signal he's using?"

"Nothing, he has redirected it so many times that I can't find the source."

"Garcia is it possible to change the signal he's using to transmit the video by reversing it?"

"It could be," Garcia replied thinking carefully. "I might be able to find a way to hack the signal and then plant a virus to activate the speaker system on the video recorder so that we can get a message out to him through it."

"Go for it Baby Girl," Morgan began before Garcia intertwined her fingers and gave them a crack. "Wait for the magic boys."

"Now if we do get it done what do we say?" Morgan inquired.

"Something about a trade Emily for Henry," Hotch replied.

"What?" Morgan yelled. "Hotch that wouldn't work, I mean the guy is acting irrationally but he knows that we wouldn't give up Henry that easily right."

"That's why we do it," Hotch explained. "He thinks like a cop right, he knows all about law enforcement and he can avoid us. But he isn't a criminal. He is just a desperate man who wants his life back. Get JJ in here. When Garcia is finished we'll talk to Emily by herself if he isn't there. Maybe she can figure something out."

"I sure hope your right," Morgan sighed.

* * *

><p>AN: The fight is coming to the BAU :)<p> 


	10. The Exchange

**AN: This chapter is longer than the last (as promised) :). **

**The alert and favourite story counts for this fic have officially overtaken that of my first story 'Date with the Devil' so thank you everyone for all the support, please keep it coming :) There is just one more chapter to go for this fic. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 10 – The Exchange**

Emily took breaths but they were shallow. Any more air in them and she would feel the pain in her ribs. She tried everything but could only see the camera's flashing red light again. "Hey," she began. "I know your filming this and I'm pretty sure that you're all watching. I hope you have a plan because JJ and Henry cannot be hurt by this. If you can hear me Hotch or Garcia or Morgan anyone, then you need to get Henry and JJ the hell away from him. You need to find them somewhere safe to live where he won't find them." She paused and took another breath before she licked her lips. "Carina better be safe," she sighed. "Tell her that I'm okay, that I'll be home soon."

"I'll tell her," came a voice over the camera's speaker.

"JJ?"

"Yeah Em it's me," JJ replied, holding the microphone near her mouth.

"Look JJ you need to get away okay, he will hunt you down if you don't run."

"I'm not going anywhere, not until you're safe."

"Do you know where I am?"

"No," JJ sighed disappointed in their efforts. "Reid tried but we came up with nothing. Will's too clever. Emily we have a plan, it's risky though."

"I don't care about risky right now, what is it?"

"The deal he was talking about will most probably be done here at the BAU. He knows we're here Emily. He will take you into the bullpen and will probably demand for Henry and myself to show up before he releases you. We have a team ready and waiting and a plan in place. I need to know that you can get him to let you go long enough for a sniper."

"Are you sure you want this JJ?"

"It's the only way." JJ replied. "I'm not happy about it but we need to."

"Okay I can do that," Emily replied. "What's the time?"

"About 8am now, you have been sleeping for a while." Emily head shot up when she heard the sound of footsteps coming toward the door. "We are going to talk to Will now."

"No don't" Emily protested. "Just have everything ready. I have to go he's coming."

"See you soon Em," JJ sighed.

"Yeah," Emily whispered before the door opened again and she shielded her eyes from the lights again. "Ready for a ride?"

"Tactical force on standby Hotch," Morgan exclaimed across the bullpen.

"Police force and armoured forces ready too," Reid added. Hotch nodded his head to both while he was being grilled through his own headset by Erin Strauss. "How do you know that he's coming here?" She asked.

"He wants JJ and Henry and will do anything to get to them. I suggest removing all non-necessary personnel. He is extremely dangerous and will be armed. All other staff must lock their doors in case he decides to take a detour okay."

"I will have everything organised, just get Agent Prentiss back alive," Erin finished before she hung up her end of the phone to see her friend enter the office. "How is it going?"

"Agent Prentiss and her kidnapper are arriving here to make a trade." Erin explained before she stood and walked around her desk to greet her visitor. "Why here?" Elizabeth asked a little puzzled at the purpose. "I'm not sure what significance it has but how have you been?"

Elizabeth suddenly took Erin into her arms making the woman's eyes widen with the sudden nature of the gesture. "I'm sorry," she replied, leaning back to look her friend in the eye. "Things have been complicated."

"How complicated?" Erin questioned as Elizabeth took a seat. "Elizabeth what's going on?"

"This," she replied, handing Erin a photograph from her pocket and handed it to Strauss. Erin took it into her hands and gasped at what she saw, sprayed in red paint, all over her car, was a symbol, the letter A surrounded by a circle, all over the hood of her car. "Have you told anyone about it?"

"No," Elizabeth replied, shaking her head from side to side. "But at the moment that is the least of my worries. I trust that you are going to get my daughter back safe and sound?" Erin took her seat behind her desk and interlinked her fingers before resting her arms on the varnished wood. "We are trying everything we can. Though it's a little more difficult than taking her from him."

"I understand," Elizabeth replied before she stood to her feet. "Well I'll be off then."

"Wait don't you want to know how it goes?"

"I trust you'll call me." Elizabeth smiled. "Just don't disappoint me."

"I'll try not to," Strauss smiled before Elizabeth took her hand in a shake and walked back toward the doors. A security guard was in the elevator and asked to see her credentials before he would let her leave the building. She showed him her documents before he let her down the elevator and escorted her to her car. Maybe they would consider keeping more than one guard on duty from now on.

Garcia had all the security cameras at her disposal, thanks to Strauss's helpful hand. Hotch was in his office making two other calls while Morgan and Reid helped to move everyone who could leave the building level to do so through the emergency escapes and onto other floors for the shut down. Only one elevator was left running for Will and Emily's arrival. All staff were moved. JJ, Henry and Carina all locked away inside JJ's office, sitting on the ground until they were called to become part of the distraction to help the tactical team. Carina held her shaking hands in her lap when JJ's hand appeared on hers. "Emily told me to tell you something," Carina looked to JJ with wide eyes. "She said that she's okay and she will be home soon." Carina smiled slightly; trust Emily to pick the one combination or words that helped her to feel safe and secure.

Another ten minutes wait and the staff were gone, Morgan, Reid and Hotch were standing at the bottom of the stairs in the bullpen. Garcia locked her door shut and got ambulance services on standby for Emily's wounds. Another minute and the lobby level showed Will pointing a gun to Emily's head and leading her into the elevator.

The elevator doors began to open and when they were wide Morgan, Reid and Hotch saw just how broken Emily really was. She limped with Will behind her; most of her face had traces of blood or bruise. She grimaced with every step she took. Will stopped moving, his gun trained on Emily's temple as Emily looked to the three profilers in the standoff. "Where's JJ?" Will asked calmly. No reply was given. "Where is JJ?"

"She won't come out until we have Prentiss," Hotch explained.

"No deal," Will replied. "JJ and Henry first, then you get Emily."

"Not happening whelp," Morgan slandered. "You want JJ and the kid badly enough you will let her go."

"How about the same time?" Emily suggested. Making Will look down to Prentiss for a moment. "JJ and Henry wait at the stairs with you then we both walk to cross the floor to meet in the middle." Will thought about it for a moment, so did Hotch. He knew that it was the only way to get Emily away from him but also keep JJ safe. "No," Will began. "I have a better idea. Bring Carina here," he demanded.

"She isn't here," Reid replied.

"I know your lying. Bring her out and we will do the deal a different way." Emily wanted to say something but the gun pushing harder into her head stopped her. Carina looked to JJ who shook her head in protest but she knew she had to do it. With a nod she stood from her feet walked to the door, opened and closed it quickly behind her before she walked toward the bullpen. "There she is," Carina walked down the stairs and stood next to Morgan who was baffled by her amount of courage.

"Carina, come here!"

"No," Hotch protested. "You saw her, that's it."

"I haven't finished Agent Hotchner. She is my insurance." Carina took a step forwards, then another and another. Her legs shaking the closer she got. Emily looked her into the eyes, the trick that she remembered numerous times. All Emily had to do was look to her with those eyes and she knew it would be okay. Problem was the previous times she had used that skill didn't involve her having a gun pressed to her skull.

Carina stepped closer again just a meter from them now. "Stand next to me," Will instructed and Carina did what she was told. Will let go of Emily and trained his gun on Carina's right hand temple. "Emily, go and get Henry and bring him to me," Will instructed again. Emily walked forwards with a limp, away from the target area. She wanted to turn around, run and attack him. Take the gun he had been holding to her head for so many minutes and shoot him with it. Sadly his weapon of choice was trained on her daughters head. She may not have been her biological one but that didn't change a thing for Emily Prentiss. Stepping further forwards she reached the centre of the bullpen before JJ exited her office with Henry in her arms. She walked along the balcony, down the stairs, past Hotch, Reid and Morgan and stood in front of her friend. "I'm sorry," Emily apologised. JJ handed Emily the baby and took a step back. Emily walked toward Will and took a glimpse at the baby she held in her arms.

Emily took the baby with caution, moving it around sometimes to compensate for her sore rib before she was two meters in front of Will. "Hand him to me," he instructed.

"If you want to do that you're going to have to put the gun down." Emily explained quietly. Will looked to Carina then to Emily then to the quiet bundle of joy that she had cradled in her arms. Will put his gun into his belt and held out his hands to take Henry. Carina looked to Emily and nodded. She carefully moved to her left, slowly stepping away from Will. Emily began to do the same, stepping backwards. Will looked at the white coverings before he lifted the cover from his head "You tricked me!" Will yelled throwing the plastic imitation baby on the ground before taking the gun from his belt and pointing it at Carina, Emily yelled "Carina get down!" Before two gun shots echoed through the office and the BAU bullpen fell silent.

Emily opened her eyes to see Will lying on the ground one bullet hole in his chest. Then she looked to Carina, lying on the ground with her eyes closed. Emily got to her feet and scrambled over to Carina's side. "Carina," she called looking down to the girl's chest to see a bullet had passed through her shirt. Strangely though there was no blood. Opening her shirt she saw a black, sleek bullet proof vest strapped around her. The bullet right over where her heart would be. Carina took deep breaths and opened her eyes to look at Emily. She got to her knees and hugged her guardian tightly in her arms, crying tears of joy at the same time.

"Shh it's okay," Emily sighed placing a hand on her head. "I'm home."

AN: Any thoughts? The final chapter will be uploaded soon.


	11. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 11 – Home Sweet Home**

Carina wiped the dishes lying in the sink with the tea towel before she swept the floor and vacuumed both bedrooms. When that was done she sorted and arranged everything. Put a fresh pair of clothes on Emily's bed and had her lunch already prepared and ready to go. Emily was coming home after her two day hospital stay and she knew that when she got home all she would want was something good to eat, a hot shower, a change of clothes and nothing else to worry about. If she didn't want that then Carina sure as hell was going to make sure that she did.

She locked the door behind her, entered Emily's now-out-of-evidence car and reversed from the driveway. The sun shone beautifully and the weather was perfect. Not too hot, not too cold. After ten minutes of driving Carina pulled into the hospital car park, took a ticket and found herself a park. Then she walked up three flights of stairs and entered the hospitals first level. She walked around the reception desk toward the elevators, took the one that lead to the floor Emily was staying on and then finally arrived.

Opening the door with a knock Carina saw Emily sitting on the edge of the bed; her bottom lip was still healing but didn't look too bad. Her left cheek had a few white strips on it to help the healing process and there was bruising around her eyes but overall she still had a lot more colour and energy than she had before. "Ready to go?" Carina asked with a smile.

"I couldn't be more ready," Emily replied before she ushered Carina to take a seat next to her.

Carina looked around the room to see flowers sitting in various vases. "Who are those from?"

"That one over there," Emily pointed. "Is from Dave, he heard about what happened. That overly excessive and extremely colourful arrangement was from Garcia, the single rose was from Hotch and the appropriate size one was from Morgan."

"What's that one?"

"That one's JJ's" Emily replied. It was a simple arrangement with a card.

"What does the card say?"

"It says thank you," Emily sighed. "I don't exactly know what for."

"You saved her son, you saved them."

"I didn't do anything."

"That's why you left the phone behind isn't it?" Carina pondered. "If you didn't put it under the car, Hotch wouldn't have known that you were missing as quickly as he did."

"They would have," Emily sighed. "The real reason is because that's the phone that you brought me for my birthday and I didn't want it to get ruined." Carina smiled and placed an arm around Emily's shoulders before she rested her head there too. "You know that I think of you as a daughter right?"

"Of course," Carina smiled. "Just like I think of you as my mum, I mean not really my mum mom but you know."

"Yeah I know," Emily smiled. The Doctor then entered the room with his clipboard in hand and a smile on his dial. "Morning ladies. I just need Emily's autograph here and you will be on your way." Emily took the board and signed the dotted line quickly before handing it to the doctor. "A wheel chair will be here soon."

"That's not necessary," Emily and Carina both replied at the same time before they laughed.

"Okay then, take care of yourself."

"Don't worry she will," Carina smiled before she took hold of Emily's overnight bag and strapped it over her shoulder. Together they thanked the doctor, opened the door and walked toward the elevator.

Two weeks of resting and Emily couldn't wait to get back to work. She arrived with an eager Carina by her side before the doors opened and a welcoming party greeted them. A banner over the balcony saying 'welcome back' and a cake sitting on her desk that said the same thing made Emily smile. "You didn't have to do all this," Emily sighed, even though she was glad they did.

"Yes we did," Garcia replied before giving the agent a hug. "Besides you deserve it." Emily smiled as Garcia proceeded to cut the cake, Morgan licking his lips at the possibility of cream while Reid shot a smile across the room. Emily noticed that Hotch and JJ weren't down at the party. Taking a piece of cake into her hand though she saw Hotch emerge with a smile. "It's good to have you back." Emily acknowledged before she felt a nudge on her right hand side. She looked to Carina before she saw JJ walking down the stairs toward the small congregation. Handing the cake over to Carina she walked to meet her. "Hey," JJ greeted.

"Hi," Emily replied.

"Look Em."

"Don't worry about it," Emily smiled. "I noticed that you moved out."

"Yeah I went back home with Henry, thought you might need some space away from us." JJ explained. "Em I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise for something that you had no control over," Emily smiled. "It happened but it's in the past now."

"So are we good?" JJ asked carefully.

"Of course," Emily smiled.

After the party Emily and Carina walked into Hotch's office. "What can I do for you?" Hotch wondered. "I want to work for the BAU," Carina replied. "I will undergo any training that you need to get me ready for field work, I'll hit the books, and I'll do whatever I have to."

"Are you sure about this?" Hotch asked before Emily nodded her head. They had discussed it before. Now it seemed that she was more determined than ever. "I've never been surer about anything before. I know I was a victim but I rose above it and I want to help people. I want to catch killers, I want to work here."

"I'm sure that you are well aware of the risks of the job."

"Of course Hotch," Emily sighed. "I explained everything to her, she didn't even flinch. She's eighteen and has already enrolled in a Double Degree of Criminal Law and Psychology." Hotch looked between the two. He wondered if it would be a good thing. Having an eighteen year old studying to track and hunt killers. Then again, since Rossi was gone, it wouldn't hurt to have a new profiler on the team. Hotch held out his right hand over the table. "Welcome to the team, Agent Lloyd" Carina smiled and took Hotch's hand in hers tightly. This truly was a new beginning after all.

"Although the world is full of suffering, it is also full of the overcoming of it."  
>Helen Keller<p>

THE END

* * *

><p>AN: I'd personally like to take the time at the end of this chapter to thank kp4377, MilliePrue-BellatrixLestrange, Coachkimm, news for parrots, Marijke S Bush, calzonaobessed, Sara, Glori, ShazFriend, ktaylor85, and StarDuquesneEMT for each of your reviews to this story :) however small or encouraging they were the suggestions, tips, tricks and comments were fantastic so thanks.<p>

I would also like to tell you that this final chapter begins a new series of fic's based on cases similar to that seen in Date with the Devil only with better unsub's, more crime, drama and action and, of course, the best BAU profiling team the world has ever seen. Carina will also be taking over Rossi's position in the team as a probationary agent. I know it seems unlikely that an 18 year old would be part of a team but this is fan-fiction so I am just putting it down to creative license :)

I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I did writing it. Til next time.

Chrissiemusa


	12. Important! Please read

Authors Note:

Hello everyone, I know that chapters are not supposed to be used for authors notes but I wanted to let you know two important things.

Firstly, I have posted the next story inside this series called 'Bows and Arrows' on for you to read if you wish.

Secondly, I received a review on that story from someone who told me that Breast Cancer was not deadly and that with modern medicine there is a high chance of Elizabeth surviving treatment and that choosing not to is rediculous. They made a valid point. So I decided to remove Cancer all together out of the stories progression and replace it with something new for two reasons.

1) I should have researched more before using it inside both this story and the next and

2) because the new idea that I have decided to use will tie into another story later down the road.

To amend this, chapters 1,2,3,4 and 10 of this fic have been updated to remove this and hint at the new plot line for Emily and Elizabeth. Please read them so that there is no confusion between this fic and others. If you have any comments or questions on the changes feel free to Review or PM me.

Thanks you for your understanding and patience.

Chrissiemusa


End file.
